


Fair Verona

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: In Fair Verona where we lay our scene. A night of fun ends in one realization…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Fair Verona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> nobody asked for this but here it is, for Maggie

Fair Verona: where we lay our scene.

The music was booming, people were everywhere and the only reason it wasn’t stifling was the open air and cool breeze pushed around thanks to the large fans above. But who could turn down a night of booze and partying with the Capulet’s?

It didn’t help that Natasha and Sam were pushing and shoving him, Clint urging him that the best way to get over one love was to get under another. 

“C’mon,” Sam huffed, shoving the costume over his head and settling the armor on his shoulders. “I’ll show you beauties that will make you forget the one you're pining after!!”

Clint chuckled, elbowing Natasha, “give it to him, it’ll make him feel better.”

She nodded, but stopped when Bucky glared at her, “what?”

“You fought with the Capulet’s yesterday?”

Her laughter echoed off the walls of the room. “Cous, it wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me lies, you find any reason to fight with them and now here we go slipping into their yearly party?”

Sam raised his invites, “being the cousin of the Captain of the police affords me and my friends entrance to the party, plus after being reprimanded by him they will not start a war.”

Nat laughed, pressing a bottle into Bucky’s hand and a pill past his lips, “enjoy the night Bucky, forget your troubles and enjoy the show.”

**

Steve laughed, young Peter dancing was something to see, Bruce tugging him into the crowd and music blasted so that you couldn’t even hear your own heartbeat. Of course Bruce had also just gotten out of being tossed into a jail, his temper having landed him in the hot seat once or twice and here he was partying it up with his parents who threw more booze and women in skimpy outfits at the city to forgive them the families tresspasses. And there were many.

Steve needed a distraction though, as he had dealt with his parents pushing him to marry the sweet Prince Scott, who wanted only to court him. 

In truth, he really couldn’t see the man as a desirable match for him. He was kind and sweet, with a soft smile, but he did nothing for Steve’s heart. Perhaps his mother had been right and he should marry the man for just the advancement of their families' joined names and find a way to spend his days?

Arms wrapped around his midsection, “Steve, you look like you're bored, come dance!!”

He grinned, turning and wrapping her up in a big hug “of course Wanda, where is Pietro?”

“He ran off after some girl.”

**

Colors blurred together and he was sure he witnessed Sam in some ridiculous outfit, though Sam did have a body that could make anyone take another look. Natasha laughed and by the time he caught her Clint was staring at him in confusion. 

“Find someone else to dance with cous!” he laughed dancing out of sight as he shoved Bucky into the crowd.

“Your drugs are quick..” Bucky sighed.

Fireworks lit up the sky, their boom exploding and ringing in his ears. 

Bucky jolted as he pulled himself up and out of the water. He tore the wimpy silver mask from his face and swallowed, throat dry and tight. The music had died down, slow and quiet, the crowd watching as a single woman took the stage, her voice pitching across the expanse. 

Bucky looked around, he had found himself in a small area, away from the throbbing mass of bodies. He needed something to focus on, fish, there was an aquarium right in front of him and he focused on one brightly colored fish to the next, his racing heart slowing until he was surprised to find baby blue eyes staring back at him.

He jerked upright to find a blond standing opposite him who smiled shyly. He couldn’t help the grin that shy smile brought to his lips as he dipped his head to catch those baby blue eyes. The blond snuck a peek, quickly blushing at Bucky’s unadulterated stare. He wore wings, of course, he came across an angel across the vast ocean as he was but a man drowning in his despair.

But here came another, the girl tugging at the angel pulling her away.

Bucky followed, hurrying around the large fish tank to find his angel had been pushed into the arms of another who he did recognise, Prince Scott, dressed as an astronaut.

“Did my heart love till tonight? Forswear it sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night.”

The beautiful angel danced along and Bucky felt great pleasure as he leaned against the column beside him to see those angelic blue eyes searching the crowd… for him? He nodded at him as the man caught sight of him, a blush rushing to his cheeks. Bucky watched as Scott caught his angels eye and they both laughed. 

He waited, watching as the women that surrounded Steve and the Prince laughed, balloons dropping from high above, glittering as lights hit them on their way down and Bucky took his chance tugging his angel away from prying eyes, speaking of unworthy hands.

**

He had been hounded day and night, being pushed to accepting the kind Prince’s advances. Steve had but been taking a moment to breath when he caught a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring back at him through the glass of the fish tank. He straightened to find a knight opposite him and his heart skipped as the man ducked to catch his gaze. Steve could feel a blush hurrying to his cheeks and then he was pulled away by Wanda who led him down to the dance where he met Scott. He laughed as the man giggled, speaking of foolish plans, and whispering sweet words. Steve is unable to stop himself from looking around them and finding his knight leaning casually against a column.

He looked away bashful, blushing as the dark haired young man grinned at him, nodding and his expressions at what Scott was doing?! Steve couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from his lips, he was enjoying himself and here he had yet to learn his knights name. The song came to an end and he was directed to stand next to Scott who joyed at the balloons dropping. It was a surprise to be pulled away from Scott, Wanda and his mother. 

Listening as his knight spoke about sinning palms and dragging him towards a quieter space where he could lean in and steal a kiss.

“Thus from my lips, to thine my sin is purged”

Steve scoffed, “and have my lips the sin they have took?”

Bucky couldn’t help himself as the blond looked rather shocked, “sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged, give me my sin once again.”

Steve hummed into the kiss, melting as he was pushed back into a small alcove, hidden away from prying eyes, as surely this is what the small hiding spot was meant for, placed there by some unforeseen gods that wanted nothing but to bless him this night for the past weeks worth of indiscretions. 

Bucky pressed closer, urged on by the way his angel sighed, leaning into him, his angel squeaking as Bucky’s fingers trailed up under the bottom of his white shirt, a knee pressing between his. Bucky nipped along the jawline till hands pulled him back, the redhead from earlier tugging a dazed and giddy Steve from him. “Your mother calls you sir!!”

Bucky laughed as he gave chase, pausing as he watched Steve step further up, Lady Capulet scolding him and it was then realization sank in.

Sam burst from the crowd, laughing as Natasha and Clint sprinted past them, “come now Bucky! The night has come to an end!”

Wanda leaned in as Steve looked down, locking eyes with his knight. “That is Steve Rogers, the adopted son of Sir Montague, an enemy of your father.”

Sam stopped, as Bucky whispered to him, “Is he a Capulet?”

Sam nodded, lifting him, “Capulet and an enemy of your house, come now!!” Natasha and Clint cried out, helping Sam pull Bucky through the crowd, keeping an eye out for the young Bruce who would have a fight if given the chance. The music that played sounded off, dissonant as Bucky allowed himself to be pulled away. Glancing back he caught sight of his angel, baby blue eyes tracking his movements as Sam and Clint shoved him into the car, what a night this had been.


End file.
